Picking Up The Pieces
by Jaspersgirl35
Summary: Moving On is a hard thing to do!


Topanga Lawrence was smiling as she left the last class of the day at Pennbrook University. She was hoping to spend the rest of the night with her fiancé Cory Matthews. So she quickly went to her dorm to put away her school books before walking over to Cory's. Topanga knocked on his door, and when Cory finally opened his door, he was in his boxers.

"Can I come in, love?" Topanga asked smiling.

"Not right now, Topanga. I'm somewhat busy." Cory said sounding nervous.

"Then I can come in while you get dressed." Topanga said seeing the panic in his eyes while she was pushing the door open.

And what Topanga saw made her see red. There in Cory's bedroom was Angela Moore, who is Shawn's ex-girlfriend, and one of her best friends. And from how Cory and Angela were dressed Topanga could clearly guess what they were busy with.

"Angela." Topanga said.

"Topanga please…" Cory started to say.

"Just don't Cory." Topanga said.

As Cory turned around to walk back into his dorm, Topanga slipped off her engagement ring and laid it down on Cory's TV stand and backed out of his room unnoticed. For the next few hours Topanga wondered around in a state of shock. She ended up at the University's coffee shop lost in thought. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Rachel had come over to her.

"Topanga, what is wrong?" Rachel asked.

Topanga jumped out of her skin when she heard Rachel.

"Oh sorry Topanga, I didn't mean to scare you." Rachel said.

"I was just lost in my thoughts, so it's alright." Topanga said smiling.

"Come on, let's go back to the apartment so we can talk." Rachel said smiling back.

"That sounds great." Topanga said.

Once at Jack and Rachel's apartment Topanga was able to shake off the shock of what happened.

"What's going on girls?" Jack asked.

"I ran into Topanga at the coffee shop just wondering around." Rachel said.

"I just found out something and I was lost in my thoughts and Rachel brought me here so I would have friends around me." Topanga said.

"Of course you have us Topanga, what did you find out?" Jack asked.

After taking a seat on the couch Topanga took a deep breath, and then she started to tell her story.

"After class I decided to go see Cory and maybe spend some time together tonight, but that won't happen now. Cory answered the door in just his boxers, and once I forced the door open more I saw someone in his bed." Topanga said.

"Who was it Topanga?" Jack asked shocked.

"Angela Moore." Topanga said sadly.

"As in your best friend and Shawn's ex- girlfriend?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, that Angela." Topanga agreed.

"Are you going to tell Shawn?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how to tell him Jack." Topanga said.

After a while it was decided it would be best for Shawn to hear it from Topanga and since he had a right to know. About thirty minutes later Shawn called Jack looking for Cory or Topanga.

"Cory isn't here Shawn…." Jack said looking at Topanga who was shaking her head yes. "But Topanga is let me get her for you." He finished saying.

"Thanks Jack." Shawn said.

"Hi, Shawn were you looking for me?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering why you and Cory were not answering your cell phones?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, I guess I didn't turn mine back on after class as for Cory, he must be busy cleaning up his life seeing as I broke-up with him." Topanga said.

"What, why, are you alright?" Shawn asked.

"I'm fine Shawn, as to why I broke up with Cory, it's hard to say on the phone." Topanga said.

"You're at Jack and Rachel's right?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, are you coming over?" Topanga asked.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Shawn said.

"Sounds good see you then." Topanga said.

Within ten minutes he walked into his brother's apartment. And quickly gave Topanga a hug.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Shawn asked concerned.

"Well today has been a shock, before I tell you what happened, I have a question for you." Topanga answered.

"Alright." Shawn said nodding.

"Did you know that Angela was back in town?" Topanga asked.

"No I haven't seen or talked to her since she moved away." Shawn answered.

"Okay. After my classes I went to go see Cory. He was already busy keeping Angela company, and they weren't fully dressed. Seeing as Cory only answered the door in his boxers." Topanga told him.

For a few minutes Shawn just sat there until the news set in.

"Well I don't have any feelings for Angela, but I can't believe that Cory would betrayal us like this." Shawn said.

"I know, I don't even want to go back to my dorm since he might be there hoping to win me back." Topanga said.

"Why don't you two take Eric's old room for a while, Rachel and I don't mind at all." Jack offered.

"What do say Topanga, would you mind sharing a room with me?" Shawn asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Shawn." Topanga said smiling. "Are you guys sure Cory is your friend as well." Topanga asks turning to Jack and Rachel.

"Topanga, you are our friend, not to mention Jack is Shawn's brother, you don't need to worry about losing us as friends as well." Rachel smiled at Topanga.

"Come on let's go get our things so we can come back here and rest." Shawn said.

"Sounds great." Topanga said smiling.

On their way back to Topanga's dorm, the two of them stopped to talk to Topanga's RA. And let him know what was happening and why. Shawn started to help her pack once they got into her dorm. After a while there was a knock at Topanga's door. Topanga and Shawn looked at each other before Topanga went to her bedroom just in case it was Cory, Shawn spoke to her.

"If it's Cory I'm going to pretend I don't know anything at this point." Shawn whispers to her.

Topanga nods and leaves everything to him. Shawn goes to the door and opens it only to see Cory standing in the doorway.

"Cory, how nice to see you, how can I help you?" Shawn asked barley keeping the anger out of his voice.

"I need to talk to Topanga please?" Cory asked.

"Topanga! Do you want to see and talk to Cory?" Shawn called out.

"No!" Topanga called back.

"I'm sorry Cory, I can't let you talk to her if she doesn't want to." Shawn said.

"But…" Cory started to say.

"No Cory. Just walk away." Shawn said.

Shawn did not move out of the doorway until he was sure that Cory was long gone. He quickly went to check on Topanga. What he found concerned him a lot, Topanga was sitting on her bed in shock. He kneeled beside her and tried to bring her back.

"Topanga?" he asked.

"Umm." Topanga said.

"Are you done packing in here?" Shawn asked.

Topanga could only nod a little.

"Then let's get you out of here alright?" Shawn asked standing up.

Topanga slowly stood up and let Shawn lead her back to his car. They made their way back to Jack and Rachel's. Shawn decided that he could pack his things after getting Topanga settled in. he was worried about Topanga since she hasn't said anything since leaving her dorm. Once at the apartment Shawn walked Topanga to Jack's couch.

"What happened?" Jack asked concerned.

"Cory showed up to talk to her, but she said no which caused her to go back into shock I think." Shawn said.

"It's going to be alright Topanga." Rachel said hugging her.

While Rachel was taking care of Topanga, Shawn and Jack went to bring in their bags from the car. By the time they brought in the few last bags Topanga had come back out of her shock.

"Sorry guys, I shouldn't let Cory get to me like this." Topanga said.

"It's fine, Topanga we've been through a lot today, and it will get easier in time." Shawn said.

"True." Topanga said smiling. "We didn't stop at your dorm to get your stuff Shawn." She added.

"I wanted to make sure you were fine first." Shawn said.

"Thank you." Topanga said.

After dinner Shawn went to pack his things that he needed from his dorm room. It took Shawn over two hours to get back to the apartment because he had to deal with a call from Cory. Once Shawn returned Topanga decided to make a phone call to home.

"Jack can I borrow the phone please?" Topanga asked.

"Sure." Jack said.

Topanga dialed a number she knew from heart and waited for the phone to be answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Matthews." Topanga said smiling at her friends.

"Hi Topanga what can I do for you?" Amy Matthews asked.

"I'm just calling to tell you that I broke up with Cory today." Topanga said.

"May I ask you why?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

"We have just grown apart. But Cory can tell you more I'm sure." Topanga said.

"Well that does happen thank you for telling me." Mrs. Matthews said.

"I gave Cory back your ring and your welcome." Topanga said.

Soon after that Topanga hung up. She knew that her friends didn't understand why she chose not to tell Cory's mom the truth.

"I thought I would leave the truth to Cory to tell his mother." Topanga smiled.

They finished watching a movie turning in for the night. When Topanga come out of the bathroom she found Shawn looking at her.

"Did Cory just tell you that you looked beautiful for no reason?" Shawn asked.

"Not really." Topanga said.

"Well you are." Shawn smiled.

"Thank you." Topanga smiled back.

After crawling into bed with Shawn, Topanga was still shaking a little. Shawn moved over to comfort her.

"He never offered you comfort either, right?" Shawn asked.

"Nope." Topanga said.

"Believe me Topanga, it's going to be alright." Shawn whispered.

"I know. Thank you." Topanga whispered back.


End file.
